


Brighter day - Naruto x Reader

by ailyn147



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Reader-Insert in modern AU - You are working in IT company and having some hard time lately. Luckily certain someone is always there to save the day :)I hope you enjoy!





	Brighter day - Naruto x Reader

Waking up with headache? - Checked.  
Snowstorm? - Checked.  
Crowds crushing you in the subway? Oh yeah, checked.  
It was 7 am in the morning when tired, frozen, sleepy you entered nearly empty office. The open space was dark and cold. You turned on the coffee machine and headed towards your desk. You switched on the laptop, entered all the passcodes and turned back to make yourself a warming coffee. After the very first sip, you changed your shoes to high heels. Yeah, damn dress code.  
30 unaswered emails popped out just when you opened your mailbox. Gosh, why did your coworkers had to work in differet timezones? You started reading through them, when you heard someone arriving. Knowing your colleagues, it'd be Lee, who always run to work in the morning, no matter what was the weather.

"Ohayo, (Y/n)!" familiar, cheerfull voice greeted you. Wait, this wasn't Lee...

"Naruto? Hello" you said, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here this early?"

He stopped next to you and scratched the back of his head. He was wearing dark jeans, white t-shirt and orange-black hoodie. You sighed internally and thought you should really care less about the dress code.

"I just thought no one will be here at this hour" he smiled. "I wanted to work uninterrupted."

You smiled. This was the one of the reasons you liked coming to work early. The other one was coming out early (well... at least that was the goal - you barely managed to do that lately).

"Yeah, got ya" you said. "Do you have some new project?"

"Nah, old good stuff" he shrugged.

"Isn't it boring?" you asked, though you already knew the answer. Naruto was never bored with his work. As long as he could code, he'd be in seventh heaven. He was the most talented developer you've met, yet the most stupid when it came to soft skills. Even your manager, Kakashi, learnt the hard way to not to bring him to the business meetings. You smiled, remebering how he called your client 'irritating screamer'. Your CEO, Tsunade, was also screamer that funny day.

"Never" he cheered. "I'll be done once I'm the best at it! After that they'll finally hire me in Oracle! Or Microsoft! Or Apple! I'll be the one who writes programming languages!" he said, pointing at himself with excited expression. You couldn't help yourself but smile. Naruto was very young, just like you. Although unlike you, he did't finish any school. He was simply brilliant, hard-working kid.

"I'll keep my finger crossed for you" you smiled. Naruto thanked and walked towards his desk. Soon, the rest of your colleagues filled in the office. You were able to answear all the emails before the first morning meeting has been started. Currently, your team consisted of Asuma as manager, Hinata as tester and two developers - Kiba and Sakura. And there were you - developer and analyst in one, working with the project with completety unrealistic timeline, ill Sakura & Hinata and Asuma, who's baby was borned two weeks ago. He looked like he didn't sleep past 2 weeks, just like you.

"Okay, so I can inform them we're ready for the deployment this weekend?" Asuma asked, yawning at the end. You froze.

"You joking, right?" you blurted. You stopped caring he was your manager long time ago. "We didn't even finish bug-fixing and the platform is not ready" you said, trying not to sound angry. It was hard time for your team - you've all worked over hours to deliver accordingly to target date, but it was just impossible.

"A-Asuma-sama... (Y/n) is right... Client just send me another email where he asks about testing new funcionallity, which wasn't even included in requirements... It's pretty big change of the logic..." Hinata added shyly from the speaker. She and Sakura were working from home even if they weren't feeling well.

"About that one..." you sighed. "I agreed with Sakura that adding this would require rebuilding 1/3 of our code. Furthermore, we can't implement new changes when our current solution isn't tested. I think we shouldn't agree to do it, sorry" you confirmed harshly. Your client, as always, wanted to do more in the same time and cost, which didn't add up. Asuma sighed. He was really good manager, but the situation slipped out of control this time.

"I'll be honest with you guys, since you've been working really hard on this - we need to deliver because of who our customer is. Raikage's satisfaction is pretty important for the management as Cloud is our biggest partner, but I'll do one thing for sure: we need help and good organisation. Let's discuss what is yet to be done and who can help us, while I'll try to convince business to delay the project because of the new inquiries. We need to estimate them too. (Y/n), can you propose design for..." 

You sighed. More work incoming. More time-consuming meetings, emails, documents, less coding. This was going to be another crappy day.

***

About 2 pm your will to kill Kiba for messing up two functions has been replaced with hunger. You finished the second can of energy drink today and tried to focus on debugging, when someone tapped your shoulder. You nearly jumped out of your chair.

"This definitely doesn't look good" you've heard Naruto's voice. You turned your tired eyes to meet his stuning blue orbs sparkling brigthly.

"Yeah, I know... I'm tryin' to figure out where we're getting an error, but this code is so messy, unformatted, without a single comment... And God, there is simply NO naming convention..." you complained.

"I was talking about you" Naruto winked. "You can't drink that stuff all the time."

You rolled your eyes and put your head on the desk, groaning.

"Naruto I beg you, I'm tired, angry, hungry and I must finish this... The sooner we're done, the earlier I'll have time to rest..."

"Quit this attitude, (y/n)!" he nearly yelled at you. You raised your head and frowned at him. Of course it caught attention of your other co-workers. You felt embarrassed. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, not even thinking about lowering his voice. _Geez, this brat..._

"I beg your pardon?" you replied, but seeing angry flickers in his eyes, you already knew you coudn't win. He was determined to teach you a lesson. But God, why now?! You were so screwed.

"Get up. We're going for lunch!" he claimed. You moaned internally. You were so close to finding the bug... 

"Do we need to go now?" you tried once again, but met only endless determination in Naruto's eyes. 

"Yes. You can't work like this, you'll get sick like Hinata and Sakura" he stated and moved your chair away from the desk, while locking the screen of your laptop. "We go now. Dress up, it's cold."

You sighed. This guy was impossible.  
Soon, the two of you found free spot in nearby's Japaneese restaurant - Ichiraku. Naruto loved this place and you had to admit the ramen they served was the best you'd ever eaten. 

"Ahh, nothing is better than Ichiraku's miso char siu!" Naruto grinned, breaking his chopsticks. All the way towards the bar, he didn't mention a single thing about work. You've talked about hobbies, movies, music - and you were really thankful for that.

"You're right, Naruto-san" you smiled. Gosh, your soup was wonderful. You were so hungry it tasted even better than you'd imagine.

"We need to come here more often" blonde-haired developer claimed. You frowned.

"Aren't you coming here every day?" you asked.

"WE awent coming hewe evewy day" Naruto replied with his mouth full of pasta. You chuckled. _What an aborable kid._

"But you know people can cook on their own? And I usually bring my own lunch? Well, not since my project is on fire and I'm working over hours, but usually I do."

He shrugged, not caring at all. He wasn't the type of someone who would cook anything more than instant noodles.

"Just let me know when you don't have time for your cooking-thing" he winked at you.

"Sure" you smiled. "Thanks for everything, Naruto-san" you added more seriously. You were fed and warm. The only need left was sleep. Naruto looked at you, grinning proudly.

"I just wanted to give you a short break from thinking about work. If you keep pushing yourself to the limits, you'll need more time to complete simple tasks. Like the code you were analyzing before we left"

You frowned.

"You know what was wrong about it?"

"Sure, there was missing bracket. Also, I would use different type of joins, that statement looked like it would take hours" he spoke like it was obvious.

"God I'm so stupid... There's no way I'll manage to finish this on time, maybe I should resign and find easier job..." you moaned. You felt really stupid after what Naruto had said.

"Hey-hey don't talk like that (y/n)-chan. It's beceause you're tired. I promise it'll get better. After all, Sarutobi asked me to help ya." 

Your eyes widened. You and Naruto working on the same project? That was wonderful idea! But that also meant...

"Oh gosh, Naruto, I need to give you access to the repository and the platform..." you started worrying. It might be too late to get proper setup & introduction on time... But maybe if Asuma talked to the business, you would be able to convince Itachi and the rest of platform team to help. They were security-freaks and didn't like sharing the access at all... You needed to be addidtionaly careful, because if Nagato learned you had so much troubles he'd kill both you and Asuma.

"(Y/n)! Wake up!" Naruto waved his hand in front of your face. "No more thinking about future tasks. Focus on finishing your plan for today" he spoke and smiled at your surprised expression. "Come on, we need to return before your meeting" he said, grabbed your hand and literally stormed out. You blushed furiously but eventually run after him. He must have done this unconsciously, right?! You've noticed there was some sun shining through the clouds, making the snow glitter. It was really beautiful. You felt like you were child again, runing towards playground instead of work. Your heart was pounding the whole way back, especially when Naruto noticed he was holding your hand. His eyes went wide and he let go awkwardly once you stopped in front of the entrance. Hu muttered some 'sorry' while entering the building, but you didn't bother at all. You smiled, looking at Naruto, who pressed the elevator's button. Little did he know how much he'd done to you that winter day.


End file.
